


Out of character

by Shadowdreyter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdreyter/pseuds/Shadowdreyter
Summary: We give me the prompt : Robert tells Alec to sit u straight and Alec says '' I'll sit as gay as I please ''





	

Alec Lightwood was now confident in his sexuality, dating Magnus for months now, helped him realize that he could find his own happiness even if people didn't see it that way. For the Clave it was a tragedy of course, month ago Alec would have been terrified to face one member of it because of who is was, he would have to make a huge thing about it. But now he understands that wasn't the most important thing in his life, yes his career matter and he was a shadowhunter who was ready to die if it was for saving people but no that wasn't the most important. Now he had something to live for, to fight for, to die for ….. Magnus. So yes today Alec was stressed a little but not as much as before, beside Magnus was going to be here too for this important reunion with Clave member and Downworlder leader, Magnus being the High Warlock in this city, he was convicted. His dad will be there too and he didn't saw him since month when he tells him about his sexuality. He didn't take it well and reject him as a son. That was the first time since then they will see each other and Magnus presence hopefully is going to help him pass through this difficult moment. Of course, his parabatai and Clary would be here as Simon who will be there to accompany Raphael, the leader of the vampire and of course his sister and mother will be joining them. He also heard Meliorn was coming represent the Fair Folk since the Seelie Queen never show herself.  
   
Alec was the first one coming into the room with Magnus, soon joined by his sibling and friend ( yes he could now say that Clary and Simon could possibly be his friend anyway no the point here ). Raphael and Luke arrived together and greet everyone, they were all helping each other now against Valentine and Alec was really glad about. Magnus left his lover side and joined the other leader for discussing while waiting for everyone to be here. Meliorn makes an entrance, of course, he did with 3 others fairy, warrior … they were wearing combat outfit which means war for them. Meliorn looks at Izzy but only for a second before heading to the group of downloaders on the corner. They mom come after greeting Alec with a hug and his sibling too. She turns her head searching for Magnus and finding him, she gives the Warlock a cordial smile but which proves to be warm before focussing on Alec again.

'' Your father and the Clave member inform me they would be late for a couple minutes, do you want to debrief everyone a little before their arrival, Alec? His mother asks concern.

She was talking to him like she was talking to the head of the Institute. Alec a little sounded by his mother question answer.

'' Why me? I'm not the head, you are, you should be the one to talk to them, not me. ''

Jace who was next to him intervened then.

'' Oh come on Alec, you are the best person for this, plus you have Magnus support, mom's right. ''

'' Thank brother for your help, but I didn't prepare anything, what do I say to them, I mean I know what to say to you and Magnus obviously but people like Meliorn and Raphael what do I say to them for convincing them one last time to joined us in our last fight against Valentine. ''

Izzy who was silent since the debut of the conversation speak.

'' With your heart Alec like everything you do since the past few month, your heart is pure and can touch everyone, don't speak to them as an arrogant confident shadowhunter, but as a man who wanted to protect this city and the people who live in it and doesn't matter who they are. Or simply like a man who is tired of this war and just want to finally be able to peaceful coming home the night, no worried to know if his boyfriend make it another day''

'' Your sister is right Alec, we don't need the Clave to tell us who is gonna fight and who is not, everyone who wants to fight should be joining us ''

Alec smile, '' Mom are you ok? I mean dad is literally a Clave member ''

'' Exactly but he is not the man of this family anymore you are my son, beside his is not living here anymore and don't know what is happening here ''

That final sentence convinced Alec and everyone was casually sitting and debating around the table. After long minutes of negotiation, everyone decides to join the fight not without some concerning points still but they were on board that was the principal. Alec asks them to stay quiet to the Clave about their new alliance which everyone obviously agrees on. The shadowhunter was happy, he manages to bring all these strong peoples together fighting for the same cause and only by talking with his heart. Suddenly all the people in the room stop talking watching at the sound of the door opening letting 5 represents of the Clave enters with Robert Lightwood in front of them. Alec's body tense automatically at the view of his father, he was sitting next to Magnus who has his right hand on his lap circling with his thumb the fabric of his lover jean's trying to reassure him. And it worked, Alec feels more confident in the minute and start to get comfortable in his chair again, stretching his legs under the table and extending his back of the back of his chair. Without watching his son behavior Robert briefly greet the people present in the room and take place in his sit next to Maryse who wasn't really pleased by it. He started explaining the reason of why he convicted them but nobody was really listening, not like they listened to Alec. Speaking of him, he was actually quite proud of it and couldn't help a smile while sitting nonchalantly. This time Robert notice.

'' Something to say, Alec? I will ask you to sit up straight please, you're are an important person for this Institute, act like it ''

“ Sorry dad I'll sit as gay as I please, you know that straight isn't my specialty right? Or you may have forgotten '' Alec snapped back at his father.

Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon try to hide their laughter with their hands without much success. Magnus's eyes widened up in shock, he couldn't hide the proud smile on his face, his boyfriend was a savage, he couldn't believe it. Maryse was shocked at her son's words but finally rolled her eyes and smile, her son just says that in front of really important people of the shadow world and she was kind of proud to, he was acting like the head of Institute, not taking any accusation against him, fighting fire with fire. As to Raphael, Meliorn, and Luke, they all looked right at Magnus asking him with their looks, what was happening but smiling too, seeing Alec Lightwood acting like this when he use to be so ….. recessed. The Seelie Queen is going to be very pleased to hear that the actual head of the New York Institute responds to a member of the Clave who is actually his father, yes juicy gossip going on there. Returning to Izzy she speaks under her breath something to Jace.

'' There we go, it's starting, I knew it! ''

Jace responds to her laughing a bit.

'' You should feel him through the bond, he's full of adrenaline and confidence right now, let me tell you, he is not done at all ''

Robert was still shock and slowly starting to processing at what his eldest son just told him.

'' Don't you dare talk to me like that, I'm your father and most importantly I am your superior, you should respect me! “

Alec rolled his eyes and sit like before.

“ Oh yeah, then it can go both ways FATHER! Or should I call you Inquisitor Lightwood now?

Robert was so embarrassed that his son was acting like that, he looked around him searching for support but couldn't find it.

'' This is not the time Alexander, we will talk about this later '' he whispered.

'' Why not now? I think it is a great time to talk about it, I mean everyone is here why not tell them all, that you rejected your GAY son, and only saw him as an insignificant soldier who can't fight. That make you so angry, to see me here at this table as the Head of YOUR Institute, yes your but since you cheated on mom and she get you out of here you can't say that is yours anymore. Are you jealous father? Do you want me to continue, because I have plenty thing to say to you right now I'm just getting started! '' Alec shouted definitely not ready to give up and shut his mouth now.

This time that was enough for Robert Lightwood his stand up going to Alec and try to punch him in the face, but Alec was faster than his genitor, he easily stops his hand in time watching him in his eyes.

'' You think you could beat me like that, who do you think I am ….. oh and don't you dare call me Alexander, you don't have the rights anymore since I don't either consider you as my father and not much as a man! '' Alec was taller than his father and was now really impressive in front of him. He let go Robert's hand who lowered his eyes defeat. He couldn't speak anymore and Alec was definitely going to empty his bag.

'' That's right you don't know what to say anymore, you rejected me as a son, you didn't think that it could go both ways and that I will reject you as a father ''

The crowd was quiet now, Jace could feel all the anger in his parabatai and everyone look at the fierce shadowhunter leaving the room in fury. Magnus was the first one to react standing up to following his boyfriend soon to be followed by his siblings and friends. Maryse as to her walked to Robert.

'' You deserved it, Robert, do you seriously think one moment that your son would not say anything, You were his hero when he was a kid, you know what Robert I proud of our son, of who he had become, you should have seen him early talking to the leader, he was powerful yet generous. He is better than us, so much better. '' With that, it was her turn to walk out of the room.

Luke was the one who speaks first.

'' We already have an agreement with Alec, we will follow his orders and only his. We don't need the Clave for solving our problems here, even if it's about Valentine Robert.

'' The children of night will also follow the head of this Institute. '' Raphael continued.

'' And I will talk to my queen about what happen but I already can affirm she will be ready to listen to this shadowhunter, she heard about him and she is quite happy with the fact that he is not like everyone. '' Meliorn finish before everyone go out of the room at their turn.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Alec was outside of the Institute now, breathing the fresh air, trying to calm his nerves. His confidence slowly getting away from him letting place to anxiety.

'' What did I do? By the angels what did I do '' he said loudly.

He didn't hear Magnus coming next to him and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'' You did what every kid would do when they are getting attack darling. You fight back and it was glorious. I never saw you like this and I'm kind of ashamed that I didn't think you had in you, Alexander. But I'm so proud that you finally stand up to where you belong, so proud '' he hugged Alec with all the love he had burying his face into his run neck.

Everyone get out to searching for him and Izzy was the first one to talk.

'' Damn brother what happen back then, I'm so proud of you! '' she laughed.

'' Yeah I didn't say anything but I felt it, Alec, do you feel better now ? '' asked Jace looking in Alec's eyes.

'' I don't know, I think I am, it's like the ground is not shifting anymore like I'm a newborn again. '' Alec try to explain still glued to Magnus's side.

Maryse who was quiet and watch the scene from behind step ahead and without saying anything hugged her son with the much love and respect she could give him. Never Alec felt so loved by his mother and his eyes started to get blurry. She pull out and looked at him placing her hand on his cheeks wrapping away the tears that were falling down;

'' I love you Alec and I'm so proud of you, I don't need to say much, and I'm so happy that you find someone who loves you for who you are'' she looked at Magnus, '' thank you Magnus for loving him and support him like you do, I didn't saw it first and let what I heard, of course, distort my judgement but now I get it and I'm so glad I did. ''

Magnus was touched, he didn't forget what Maryse did in the past but she was redemption herself and he couldn't be more happy for Alec in this exact moment.  
Clary who didn't dare interfere in the whole drama, step with a funny tone for changing the subject a little bit.

'' Ok enough emotion right now, let's go get something to drink I'm paying for everyone ''

Everyone agreed on and left together. If Alec knew in the morning that he would lose his father but regain his mother and get so much understanding and love he would have laughed at the person who had to say that to him, but now he was happy and felt finally at his place in the world.

p>

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't suppose to be emotional but I had to.


End file.
